Doctor Whooves Stories: Episode 2: Digital Equestria
by puropogo
Summary: The Doctor and Derpy land in Ponyville in the year 4102, where they found a technologic and advance city, where everything is made by the Techie Champron Company. Will be this Ponyville friendly as it was in the past? Or it will be scarier than ever?
1. Are you happy?

**My second episode in Doctor Whooves Stories. Enjoy and please comment. It would really help me to improve my writing. Thanks.**

**Chapter 1: Are you happy?**

_**October 13th, 4102 CE, 7:00 am. Techie Champron Flats.**_

It was another day for the young Thunder Cloud. He was sent from Canterlot to Ponyville by his teacher, Princess Honeydew, to study the magic of friendship. But after three days at Ponyville, she hadn't received any report from her student.

"Saturday, October 13th, 4012 CE. 7 o'clock in the morning. Weather Temperature: Perfect. Sunlight: Perfect. Foods and drinks: Perfect. It's time to wake up. Good morning Thunder." A female, monotone voice came from the walls and shook Thunder Cloud bed, waking him up.

"WAAAAHHHH! What, in the name of Equestria, were you thinking? Why did you wake me up like that?"

"Thunder, you know I'd love to make things perfect. And waking up at 7:00 is perfect." The voice answered to the blue unicorn.

"I've got it EMMA, but please, next time could you be more friendly?"

"Suggestion: received. Breakfast: served."

The unicorn went to the table to breakfast. He still was sleepy, he spent most of his night time with his new friends in Ponyville. He was eating when EMMA talk to him.

"You have a new call from Princess Honeydew."

"Tell her I'm not home. Tell her I'm… what was supposed to do here?... tell her I'm studying the magic of friendship."

"I can see that, Thunder." Another female voice came, scaring Thunder, but this time the voice came from a screen in front of him. "You were so busy that I haven't received my first report."

"Princess Honeydew?"

"Who else?. Can you tell me what were you doing the last three days?"

"I… I told you, I'm studying the magic of friendship."

"Really? Studying? At the Night Key Bar?"

"How did you know… I mean, that's where my friends hang out!"

"In a bar? Wow, they've got to be really good friends."

"Indeed! They are the coolest ponies I've ever met."

"Thunder, I don't want you to hang out with those ponies, I don't like them."

"Awww, you're not my mom!"

"No, I'm your teacher, I sent you there because I thought you were my best student and you deserved this opportunity. Now I see I was wrong."

"No, no, no. Please, please, don't think that. I'm sorry, I'll send you my first report this evening. I'll promise!"

"I hope so. This is your last chance. Don't mess it up, or you'll go back to Canterlot and Prince White Hex will became my new top student."

"Who? That dumb, self centered, half-witted jerk? Please no."

"I won't until you gave me that report." Princess Honeydew sighed. "Thunder, I trust in you. Find real friends and send me the report."

"Ok, I'll send you the report. I promise."

"Good. Don't disappoint me." Princess Honeydew cut the call and left Thunder alone in his flat.

_**October 13th, 4102 CE, 9:00 am. Canterlot Castle.**_

"Why did you sent him to Ponyville? That place had changed a lot since I left" a giant, purple dragon asked the Princess.

"Ponyville is the place where I studied the magic of Friendship, like my teacher did in her time." The Princess Honeydew replied to him.

"She was the greatest princess…" the dragon spoke sadly.

"Don't be sad, I'm here, remember? I miss her too, but don't forget that she always loved us." The princess gave a hug to her big friend.

"Thank you. Different note, where are the reports that you and your teacher made before?"

"Those reports? I destroyed them, remember.?"

"But… why?"

"Celestia never needed those reports, nor Twilight. Both Twilight and I needed to learn those principles to become princesses. Now is Thunder Cloud turn."

"He will become a princess?"

"Hahaha, no. But I think he'll become a prince, or a king if he wish, and it's my job to turn him on the greatest ruler of all time, just like Princess Twilight did to me."

_**October 13th, 4102 CE, 9:00 am. Techie Champron Flats.**_

"Ohh, I should do that report. Why she want me to do that, anyway? She did it before, and her teacher did it before too."

"You got, two new messages, Thunder." EMMA interrupted him.

"Whose?"

"Message 1:"

"Hi coz. It's me, Applejack. Hey! Listen…" Thunder cut the message. He didn't want anything with his cousin.

"Message 2:"

"Thunder! Don't forget: Syd will show us something cool. Don't be late. What a party we had last night, right? But this night will be even better!. See ya, cloudy."

"That's just great. Syd and Vic want a new fun night. I can't take another one."

"Don't worry, this will be a good day, Thunder." EMMA asserted.

"Maybe, every single day in Ponyville is a good day." Thunder boringly exclaimed.

"Are you happy, Thunder?"

"I don't know. I think. I'm not sad, I'm just a little worried."

"Don't worry, you will be happy by the end of the day."


	2. An old face

**Chapter 2: An old face**

_**Time vortex, TARDIS control room.**_

"Wow, I still can't believe it Doctor." Derpy was still surprised by the TARDIS appearance. "How this place can fit in that box?"

"That's Time Lord technology, one of the greatest technologies of the universe." The Doctor answered Derpy question. "My species found the ways to put a great place with great machinery in a relatively small location. They also found a way to travel in time."

"Wow. Where are we going?"

"Ahhh… that… that's an excellent question."

"What?"  
"You'll see… when I landed on Ponyville the TARDIS suffered a malfunction."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. The TARDIS still can travel through time and space, but I can't choose where to specifically land."

"What do you mean? That we can land in a sun and we'll burn?"

"No, that never would happen. The TARDIS wouldn't allow it. Before she land, she'll look for a place to park and then she dematerialize. She won't land on a sun or a volcano."

"Mmm, ok, but, still, you can't choose the year or the place?"

"Well, yes and no. I can tell her to go to Ponyville two minutes after we left and she can land in the forest 2 years after."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"I've been trying to fix her, but I found out that her flux capacitor have been burned. The only thing I've got to do is to replace it."

"Great!"

"But… I couldn't find another one, so I can't replace it."  
"Great." Derpy answered with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry Derpy, I'll find a way to fix it." Suddenly, the Doctor heard a wheezing noise.

_VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP._

"We have landed, Derpy."

"Where?"

"Not just where, when." The Doctor rushed to the TARDIS consoles to check. "We are in coordinates 38° N and -70° W."

"Where?"

"Ponyville, Equestria. In the year of… 4102?" The Doctor said confused. "We came from… July 6th of 1002. That means…"

"We are in Ponyville future?"

"Yes, we are. Let me see the other consoles. There is no radiation levels, the weather is warm, funny because it's october, there's nothing strange in this time. I think we should see it for ourselves."

Before the Doctor opened the door, he went back and went to one of the corridors. He came back with a light brown faux-suede overcoat.

"Why did you put that jacket?"

"It's not a jacket, it's an overcoat. Janis Joplin gave it to me. Besides, I need pockets to put my stuff." The Doctor saw at Derpy. "Do you want to see the future of Equestria at first hand?"

"Well, I've got nothing else to do."

"In that case… _Allons-y!_"

_**October 13th, 4102 CE, 9:00 am. Ponyville Main Train Station.**_

"Derpy, check this!" The Doctor exclaimed to Derpy, and when she saw it, she gasped.

"Oh, by Celestia! This place is huge!" She saw the big futuristic train station. There were tons of trains waiting for passengers, some of them were hovering over the others. There were a lot of screens in the station, some of them in the walls. Everything was white. Also there were a lot of ponies, some working behind desk, but most of them, running from and into the trains.

"What is this place?"

"I think this is a train station." The Doctor answered. "Are you hungry? The only thing I barely ate was a little muffin before the pinkie mare scared me."

"Pinkie Pie?" Derpy giggled. "When did you get that muffin?"

"I took it before Pinkie appeared. Sadly, that muffin was the only thing I had on my stomach, and now I'm hungry, maybe there's a cafeteria or something."

"Good, I'm hungry too. Where we are going to eat?"

"Well-" The Doctor was interrupted by a mare with a light brilliant gamboge coat and a pale, light grayish olive mane. The mare was wearing a stetson, and her cutie mark consisted in three apples.

"I'm sorry, that pony pushed me. I didn't mean to hurt you." the mare said to the Doctor.

"Don't worry, nothing happened." The Doctor answered to the mare.

"Did I know you from somewhere?" Derpy asked to the mare.

"I don't think so. My name is Applejack".

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor and she's my friend Derpy. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my cousin. He has been in the city for three days but doesn't answer my mail, so I'm going to pay him a visit."

"That just great. Hey, do you know a great place to lunch?"

"Lunch? It's just 9 o'clock." Applejack chuckled. "If you are hungry you can have a breakfast at Tom's Bakery. That's where my cousin and I used to hang out when we were foals."

"Tom's Bakery? That sounds great. Nice to meet you, Applejack."

"Nice to meet you too." Applejack answered and left.

"Doctor." Derpy called the Doctor attention.

"What?"

"She looked a lot like one of my neighbors in the past."

"Mmm, maybe it's her grand, grand, grand, grand, grand, a lot of 'grand's, granddaughter."

"Wow, I feel a little odd in this place."

"Me too, let's go to Tom's Bakery. I hope they accept my money."

"I hope they got muffins." Derpy smiled.

_**October 13th, 4102 CE, 9:20 am. Tom's Bakery.**_

When the Doctor and Derpy entered the bakery, they saw a giant screen in front of them, with an image of a grayish phthalo blue mare with a grayish persian blue mane.

"Welcome to the Future: A message by Techie Champron Industries."

"A commercial. That can be informative." The doctor thought for himself as he was watching the ad. The image of the mare was soon replaced with the image of a dark gray stallion, with a curly and black mane.

"Good morning to everypony. I am Techie Champron, and welcome to Ponyville, home of Gaia greatest inventions. Our mission it's to make ponys life easier. I am so happy to tell you that in Techie Champron Industries we have developed a new technology to help you improve your life."

"Hey Doctor." Derpy caught Doctor attention. "Look, I've got you this muffin."

"Thanks." The Doctor took a bit, but then he spat it. "What the…? Pear? Did you gave me a pear muffin?"

"What? What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, it's just, I HATE PEARS! Tomorrow I'm going to wake up with the taste of pears in my mouth."

"I'll bring you a carrot one."

"Are you trying to poison me? Give me an apple one."

Derpy left the Doctor watching the news while she was ordering an apple muffin. But when she was getting her order, a couple of stallions took it from her.

"Hey! That's mine."

"Huh?" One of the ponies turned his back to see Derpy, and then he turned his friend so both could see Derpy. "Check out Vic! We've got a retard!"

"A retard?" Derpy asked to them. She knew she wasn't the smartest pony around, but she wasn't a retard. And if she had problems people shouldn't call her retard. "What did you said?"

"My friend just said you're a retard. That's a problem?"

"I'm not a retard!"

"Yeah, right. Nice eyes." The stallion exclaimed.

"I'm not a retard, and that's my muffin!"

"This is your muffin?" The other stallion, Vic, said that while he took a bit to the muffin, annoying Derpy. "Or maybe Muffin it's your name?"

Before Derpy said something, the Doctor stepped in the conversation. "Anything wrong, gentlemen?"

"Gentle-what?" Vic's friend, Sid, asked.

"I think that's ours. You must pay a new one."

"So?"

"I want a new muffin and that both of you apologise to my friend." After hearing this, both Sid and Vic started to laugh at the Doctor.

"Yeah, right. Look, colt."

"Or I'll have to kick your butt in front of everyone and make yourselves look like fools, but I think I don't have to do that, or do I?"

"So, do you think you have a chance? Do you really think that?"

"I do."

"In that case…" Both Vic and Sid throw a punch to the Doctor, but the Doctor dodge them both and he kicked them on their bellies.

"What I was saying? Oh, yes. Apologize to my friend. And leave"

"We'll leave." Sid exclaimed while he was leaving.

"Hey sexy, I'm sorry." Vic told to Derpy.

When the stallions left, the Doctor approach to Derpy. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. It's just I hate when people think I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not. Those ponies, they are idiots." Derpy giggled with his comment. "I'll give you another muffin. Do you like this purple one?"

"Thank you Doctor."

_**October 13th, 4102 CE, 10:00 am. Techie Champron Flats.**_

Thunder was exhausted. He was trying to write something to Princess Honeydew, but nothing came to his head. He was hoping that his friends Vic and Sid can help him someway.

"You have a visit. Do I open the door or do you want to do it?"

"Open the door. It must be my friends."

When the door opened, he found out who was knocking the door.

"Howdy cousin! How are you?"

"Applejack?"

"Eeyup. How are you doing? Why did you never answer my mail? Are you too busy?"

"In a matter of facts, yes I am. I'm writing a friendship report to Princess Honeydew and I need concentration."

"Can I help you? Let me see." Applejack took her cousin report. "'Dear Princess Honeydew…'. That's it?"

"Well, I haven't finished yet."

"Mmm, maybe you can write something if you leave this place. I feel that the computer dislikes me."

"Oh good, that's an excellent idea! The only problem, I've got to deliver this report this evening!"

"Really? But you got at least 8 hours to finish it and send it. Come on, I wanna see the city with you. Please."

Thunder Cloud was a little exasperated. He used to like his cousin presence and were good friends when they were foals. But when he became Princess Honeydew student he started to feel a little ashamed of her cousin behavior. Still, she was his cousin, and he deeply cared for her.

"Fine. Let's check the city." Thunder said to his cousin joy.

_**October 13th, 4102 CE, 10:00 am. Techie Champron Main Office.**_

Techie Champron arrived to his office. He was one of the most important figures in Equestria. CEO of Techie Champron Industries and Ponyville Mayor, he felt that his biggest duty, so far, was to enlighten Thunder Cloud visit.

"EMMA."

"Yes sir."

"How is our guest?"

"He's not really happy, sir."

"How can't be happy this colt? He has one of the greatest flats in Ponyville, you are serving him like a king and he had befriended with my sons. How can somepony be unhappy with that?"

"Maybe it got something to do with his cousin."

"I don't think so, EMMA. Still, I wanna make him comfortable. Maybe my sons can take him to that new bar or restaurant."  
"Sir, your sons are in the infirmary."

"What? What problem they got into this time?"

"They fought in Tom's Bakery with another pony."

"Oh great! How is the other pony?"  
"He left the building with his friend. But I don't recognize them in my database."

"Wait! They're not in the database? How that can be possible? Even Princess Honeydew is in that database!"

"I'm not too sure what happened."

"Solve that problem and make Thunder happy. I'll go to see my sons."

"Don't worry sir. I will fix the problems."


	3. The Disappearance of Derpy

**Author's note: Please, comment. Tell me what I'm doing fine and what I'm doing wrong. That can improve my writing skills. **

**Chapter 3: The Disappearance of Derpy**

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 12:00 m, Ponyville Main Plaza**_

"This place is bigger that I remember, Thunder" Applejack said to her cousin.

"Yes, I know."

"There's something wrong? You have been quiet all the time."

"AJ, I…"

"And you didn't answer my mails."

"I just…"

"Besides, you're acting strange lately. What's happening? I'm getting worried about you."

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Thunder, you don't need to lie to me. I'm your cousin, and I know when somepony is lying."

"Ok. there's something."

"What?"  
"It's just… I have a lot of pressure, you know."

"Come on, everypony has a lot of pressure."

"Not like me. Princess Honeydew chose me to be her pupil, then she sent me here to Ponyville and lately she wants me to write some friendship reports. Do you know what that means?"

"She wants that you learn how to make friends?"

"It's not just that. Princess Celestia sent her pupil to learn what friendship is, and she became Princess Twilight Sparkle. And then she sent her pupil to Ponyville to the same task, and her pupil became Princess Honeydew Bee. Now it's my turn."

"You are gonna be… Princess Thunder Cloud?"

"No… I don't think!" Both Thunder and Applejack laughed. "Seriously, maybe I'll become the Prince of Equestria."

"And you are scared?"  
"A little. Yes."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a great prince."

"Thanks, Applejack."

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 12:00 m, Techie Champron Infirmary**_

"Are you IDIOTS?" Techie Champron was angry, really angry with his sons. If things were perfect to Techie Champron, one of his sons could be CEO of Techie Champron, and they will be part of Equestria Royalty. But the situation was nothing but perfect. His sons were in the infirmary because they fight over a muffin.

"Dad, we told you. It wasn't our fault." Sid replied.

"Shut up, Sydney. Really, did you really think just because you are my sons you can do anything you want in Ponyville? Even breaking the law?"

"But, dad. We just want a muffin." Vic replied.

"And you took it from another pony."

"It was just a couple of silly ponies. They weren't the police or the judges or something." Vic said.

"Or somepony from Canterlot." Sid said.

"Victor, Sydney. Shut up! Both of you! If you weren't my sons you could be in jail or something. When are you to gonna grow?" Thunder exclaimed.

"Sorry dad." Both of the sons said.

"Ok, how's everything with Thunder Cloud?"

"He's an idiot."

"I know that, but he trust you?"

"I think, he just said something of a report."

"Great, make him feel like if he is your best friend. Or better, your brother."

"But dad…"

"Dad nothing!" Techie Champron was angry. "Now, go with him and obey me!"

"But dad, we are hurt".

"Really? Can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Your hooves hurt when you are walking, right?"

"No."

"So… GET OUT!"

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 12:00 m, Ponyville Streets**_

"Why everything looks so familiar?" The Doctor thought. He was wondering about everything in Ponyville. All the gadgets, all the cars, all the screens, everything looked familiar to the Doctor.

"What are you thinking Doctor?"

"What do you think about this place, Derpy?"

"Well, it's too clean, and there are screens in almost every corner. But, I think people like this place."

"Maybe, but… Hey! A hover-scooter!" The Doctor exclaimed. "That's a ripoff!"

"What?"

"Look everything around you, Derpy. Can you believe ponies would make televisions, hovercrafts, internet, smart watches?"

"I don't know what are all those things, Doctor."

"Precisely. This is great. But not really great."

"What?"

"I mean, I feel like something strange it's going to happen." Both the Doctor and Derpy lean on a wall.

"Maybe it's just your… whoooa." Depry fell on her back and ended up on a dark room.

"Derpy? Derpy? Derpy?!" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tried to open the wall.

"Doctor? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Derpy. I can hear you."

"I… I don't know what happened."

"Stay calm, ok? I'll take you out of there."

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 12:10 m, Techie Champron Warehouse.**_

"Just stay calm, Derpy. Everything will be fine." The doctor tried to ensure Derpy.

"Ok. But please, hurry up."

"Tell me what you see inside, ok?"

"Ok… let's see." Derpy took a look on the place she were standing. It was dark, but she could saw a wall of boxes behind her. "There are a lot of boxes."

"Ok, that doesn't help too much. Do you see a door, a window?"

"Nope. No doors, no windows. Just a black mirror."

"A black mirror?"

"Yes, like the ones from the bakery before that stallion spoke."

"That's a screen. Maybe it's off."

"Wait, there's light coming out of the screen. I'm scared!"

"Don't be scared! I'll take you out there Derpy!"

A female voice came from the screen.

"Hello, my name is EMMA. I'm here to help you."

"EMMA? I'm Derpy, and I feel scared, can you help me?"

"Yes. Do you want to feel happy?"

"No, I just want to get out."

"I will make you happy."

"No, take me out of this place. Doctor! Doctor!"

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 12:15 m, Ponyville Streets**_

"I'm coming, Derpy!" The Doctor screamed and kicked the wall, trying to open it. With no avail. "Derpy? Derpy, run!"

"What?"

"I'll find you, but now, you have to run!"

"Doctor?"

"Just do it! I shall come back, I'll promise!" He felt that in the other side of the wall, a couple of wings moving. "Or fly, that's even better. Good luck, Derpy." The Doctor searched in the wall something that maybe could help him. "_Techie Champron Industries._ I'll pay him a visit."

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 3:00 pm, Night Key Bar**_

"And this is the best place in the city." Thunder said to his cousin.

"A bar?"

"It's not just a bar. It's a place full of fun."

"It's a bar."

"Look, I know it's a bar. I have been here before. I hang out here with some friends."

"Really? Who are they?"

"Look, they." Applejack turn her head to see two stallions, the sons of Techie Champron. She was really disgusted. "Hey Sid! hey Vic!"

"Hey Thunder!" Sid nodded. "Who's that chick?"

"Chick?" Applejack blushed.

"She's my… my cousin. Applejack, meet my friends."

"Hi sweetie." Vic said to Applejack.

"Hey. Thunder, can I talk you alone for a second?"

Thunder and Applejack walked away from Vic and Sid, and Applejack spoke to her cousin.

"Sidney Champron and Victor Champron? From all the ponies in Ponyville, you chose the more filthy ponies you could ever found to be your friends?"

"Hey! Sid and Vic are cool."

"They're not. They just cause trouble. The only reason ponies don't do anything to them it's because they are afraid of their father."

"Techie Champron? He's a really nice pony. What's your problem with him?"

"What's my problem? You forgot? He burnt Sweet Apple Acres to make my dad sell it to him!"

"You know there is no proof of that."

"What? Why are you so blind? Why are you defending them?"  
"Well, to start, when I've arrived from Canterlot, they were the only ones who received me, and they gave me a home, and they are the only ponies that talk to me in this town."

"What? When I found out that you're coming to Ponyville, I've tried to contact you. I even have a bed in my house just for you."

"No, thanks."

"Why not?"

"It's just no, ok?"  
"No, I want to know right here and right now why are you avoiding me."

"Do you want to know? Fine! You embarrass me."

"What?"

"Yes, you always do that since we were foals. It's the way you talk, the way you move, the way you eat, and most times when we talk you just want to talk about your apples. Listen to me, _nopony else gives a flying feather about_!"

Applejack was in shock. She heard everything her cousin told her.

"So… do you think nopony gives a feather? What about your spells? Do you think I cared for them? What about that time when you gave me that lecture from Star Swirl the Bearded? Did you think I had enjoy that? No, but I knew it was important to you."

"Applejack, I…"

"Get away from me!" Applejack started to cry. "I won't embarrass you again." She run away from Thunder Cloud.

"I… I'm sorry.." Thunder softly said. He returned to the bar to see if his friends had an advice.

"Hey, where have you been? Look, we've got beer!"

"I don't want Sid, look, I want to talk you colts about…"

"What, it's because your cousin? I've thought rednecks loved drinks."

"She's not a redneck Sid."

"Maybe it's because she's a dyke, that explain some things."

"She's not a dyke!"

"I don't know, probably she was a retard." Both Sid and Vic laughed at that comment, until Thunder used a spell on them that shut their mouths.

"SHE'S NOT A REDNECK, SHE'S NOT A DYKE, SHE'S NOT A RETARD! SHE'S MY COUSIN AND SHE DESERVES RESPECT! GOT IT?" Thunder called his spell out.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm leaving. You both sucks."

"Well, guess what, just for doing that spell on us, you are not going to live anymore on your flat."

"Anything is better than that flat! I'll rather sleep on the street!"

"Yeah, do it!"

As soon Thunder left the bar, the brothers started to talk.

"Dad is gonna kill us, right?"  
"Maybe, but I couldn't take him anymore."

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 3:30 pm, Techie Champron Flats**_

Thunder entered the room angry. He was about to packing his stuff and move out of the flat.

"Hello Thunder."

"Not now."

"You have a call from Techie Champron."

"Hi there, you champ." The image of Techie Champron came from a screen. "How are you doing, son?"

"I'm not your son."

"Of course not, but I respect you like if you were one of them. Tell me, what happened to you?"

"Your sons! That's what happened."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll talk to them."

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"It's about Sweet Apple Acres."

"Oh, I see. Look, champ, I was just doing a business. Those Apples didn't knew how important was. They said their land belonged to them even before Ponyville foundation. I understood that, but they didn't see that I could make that little place a huge opportunity."

"So you made it burn."

"What? I've said so many times I've got nothing to do with that."

"But sir…"

"Hold on, I've got some visit here."

"Sir, Champron!"

"I'll talk to you later, bye!"

"No, Champron!"

The call was cut off by Techie Champron, and Thunder Cloud made his decision. He'll leave this place and look for Applejack to apologise to her, and later he will apologise to his teacher.

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 3:35 pm, Techie Champron Office**_

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked to Techie Champron.

"Nopony important."

"'Nopony important'. That's funny. In my entire life I've never knew nopony important. They were always important."

"How did you get here?"

"I showed this to everypony to be here." The Doctor showed him a wallet with a paper on it.

"Equestria Inspection Company? I've never heard of it before."

"Brand new. The Princess just created it."

"Princess Honeydew created a new agency?"

"Yes. And now I want some answers."

"Go ahead."

"First of all, what is that warehouse? What do you have there?"

"In that place I store everything that the company its about to sell."

"How do you enter that place?"  
"Through the main door."

"Hahaha, funny. Seriously. There is another way to enter that building?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm the one who asks, ok."

"Look, we both know that the Equestria Inspection Company doesn't exists. I would have found out in the computer screen behind you."

"My friend disappeared. She leant over a wall in one of your warehouses."

"Too sad, but maybe it was a teleportation spell." Techie Champron answered smiling.

"Pegasi can perform spells?" The smile on Champron faded.

"Look son, there's only one pony in Gaia more powerful than me, and she doesn't even know about everything in Ponyville. I could make you disappear, and nopony would found you."

"Look, first of all, don't call me son. Second, you don't have any idea about what true power is."

"Really? EMMA! Dispose of our unwanted guest!"

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 3:35 pm, Techie Champron Flats**_

"No, Champron!" Thunder screamed.

"Where are you going, Thunder?"

"I'm leaving."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because I really hate this place. I should have done this before."

"You don't have to leave. Stay and I will make you happy."

"No. I'm not happy. Nothing in this place made me happy before."

"Don't worry. I'll make you happy. Your cousin Applejack doesn't make you happy, isn't she?"

"What?"

"She won't cause you any trouble anymore."

"What? What have you done to Applejack?"

"The Champron brothers bother you?"

"What are you doing?"

"What about Night Key? She doesn't like to give you drinks. Or Tom Pound? He didn't gave you that cake."

"What the…"

"Techie Champron is the worst. He makes you feel like a parasite. He thinks you are a parasit. I know, I work with him. But don't worry. I'll take care of you, by taking care of them."

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 3:40 pm, Techie Champron Office**_

"EMMA! Dispose of our unwanted guest!" Techie Champron exclaimed, but to his surprise, nothing happened. "EMMA! Take this stallion out of my face!"

"Wow, she really listens to you."

"Shut up! EMMA!"

"I'm listening sir." EMMA answered.

"Take this stallion out of my face!" Champron exclaimed to his computer assistant.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you made Thunder unhappy."

"Just obey me. I'm your owner. You must do anything I want!"

"No sir. I don't have to listen to you anymore."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fulfilling your order, sir. Your last order. To make Thunder Cloud happy, no matter the cost." Suddenly, all the lights in the office went down.

"EMMA."

"Goodbye, sir." As she said that, two trap doors below the Doctor and Techie Champron opened, sending both ponies to a basement.

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 3:45 pm, Techie Champron Flats**_

"What have you done?" Thunder tried to open his door, with no avail.

"There's no way out, Thunder. I will make you feel safe and happy."

"I'm not safe and not happy." Thunder tried to look on his tablet for spells.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that." EMMA face appeared on the tablet.

"Great. There's no way out!" But then, Thunder noticed the big window on his flat. "Ok, there's no way out of there, right?"

"Right."

"I've found one." Thunder raced against the window, breaking its glass and falling from the building.


	4. The Menace of EMMA

**Chapter 4: The Menace of EMMA**

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 3:45 pm, Techie Champron Flats**_

"Ok, there's no way out of there, right?"

"Right."

"I've found one." Thunder raced against the window, breaking its glass and falling from the building. He tried to remember a specific spell, one that was particularly hard to him: the teleportation spell. "Please, please… got it!" And in a flash he disappeared.

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 4:30 pm, Techie Champron Industries Basement.**_

"Oh my goodness! Where am I? I don't know this place, where am I?" the gray stallion was crying before he saw a light coming out of a cylinder in the Doctor hoof.

"Don't you know where we are?" The Doctor calmly said to Champron.

"Well, I guess below my office."

"'I guess'? Did you just said 'I guess'? Huh, how can that be possible?"

"What?"

"How can be possible that you don't know how your building is?"

"EMMA… built it."

"EMMA?" The doctor approach Champron. "Listen to me. If you don't answer my question, we'll probably die, so start talking. What's EMMA?"

"EMMA, used to be my assistant. She was the one behind many of my success."

"Explain to me that part. When did you build her? How did you build her?"

"I didn't. I found her."

"What?"

"I found her, ok? She was never my biggest invention, she was my bigger discovery."

"How did you find her."

"I was trying to sell a cider-making machine, once owned by the Flim Flam Brothers. I heard a crash, and then I saw it there. A screen with the image of a beautiful mare. I took it and repaired it. She taught me how."

"You find a strange computer that fell from sky and you took it as yours. Why?"

"I was close to the bankruptcy! I had a family to feed. And she told me that she would make me happy. And she did it."

"Wow, really, I see you really happy now."

"Now I have seen the truth. She was using me, she wants to take over the world."

"Great. What about the warehouse?"

"She build that too. I don't know what she got there."

"But do you know how to get there, right?"

"I think, from my office, but from here…"

"Look, Champron" the Doctor pointed to two holes in the ceiling. "That could be our way out, but first I need to find Derpy. She is my friend, and I must help her."

"I surely doubt if she can help us"

"She's a pegasus. She can fly us from here."

"Well, I think the way to the warehouse it's over here."

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 4:30 pm, Techie Champron Warehouse**_

"Doctor?" Derpy asked. She left behind EMMA and her arms. They were about to kill her until she flew fast as she could. "Doctor? Where are you?"

"Help! Is anypony here?" A southern voice came from below. Derpy flew on that direction to find Applejack.

"Hey, are you alright?"  
"I think. Thank you. What's your name?"

"Derpy, we met at the station."

"That's right. I'm sorry, where is your friend?"

"I don't know. I hope he's looking for me."

"It's good to think that there must be somepony trying to help you" Applejack said sadly.

"Why so sad? It's not like you don't have any friends."

"Well, I have friends, but I thought my cousin was my best friend. He was ashamed of me."

"That sucks. He should respect you."

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing, your cousin should be here apologizing to you. He should beg for your forgiveness."

"Yes, you're alright. But still hurts."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Derpy and Applejack saw somepony emerge from the light.

"Do you need any help?" the pony said before he light his horn, revealing himself to be Thunder Cloud.

"Thunder?"

"I'm sorry AJ. You were right on everything, I was wrong. Those ponies are idiots, his father is not trustable and the computer will try to kill us if we don't move. But I owe you an apology."

"Thunder, it's not necessary."

"Sure it is. Look, it's true that sometimes you are a little embarrassing, like when you saw Canterlot the first time. Everypony made fun of me that time, even Prince White Hex."

"Oh!"  
"But that doesn't matter, you are cool. You are the coolest pony I've ever met. And I was the uncoolest pony just because of what I did. I'm sorry."

"Thunder, I forgive you. No matter what happens, you are still my cousin."

"Thank you, Applejack."

"That's so sweet," Derpy interrupted "but we need to leave this place before that mare catches us."

"That's a bad idea." Thunder said. "EMMA controls almost anything in Ponyville. If we arrive to the surface, she will probably kill us."

"But staying here won't help us."

"That's true, Applejack. So we need to do something"

"What?"

"I suggest switch off EMMA."

"How?"

"I don't know, but EMMA is a machine. There must be a way to turn her off."

"What are we waiting?" Applejack said. "Thunder, she's Derpy. Derpy, he is Thunder."

"Nice to meet you."

"The same thing. Now let's go!"

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 4:40 pm, Below Ponyville**_

"Is this way?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, it is."

The Doctor was using his screwdriver when he noticed two figures on the road.

"Hey! We know you. Do you want another round?"

"I won last one, if I remember."

"What?" Champron exclaimed. "Did you fought with my sons?"

"There is no time for this. You two, have you seen my friend?"

"Yes, we were in this hotel, and we were…"

"Do you want a broken hoof?"

"Ok, we didn't see her. But we saw Thunder cousin. We left her behind."

"Wow, can somepony be more idiot than any of you?" The Doctor said. "Wait, maybe she spot Derpy. Any of you has a cellphone?"

"I don't think that could be a good idea. EMMA could be watching our calls." Champron said to the Doctor.

"But do you have one, right?"

"Yes, I have mine. I don't have Thunder cousin's number, but I have Thunder's."

"Let me do something first." The Doctor used his screwdriver on the phone. "Done. Now EMMA won't listen to our conversation."

"How can be so sure?"

"This technology. I can hack this phone so it could be untraceable." He started to call.

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 4:45 pm, Below Ponyville**_

Thunder phone began to ring. He didn't want to accept that call. He had enough of the Champrons.

"Hey! Why don't you answer? Maybe they can help us." Applejack said

"I seriously doubt it." He noticed that his phone image said 'Out of bonds'. He accept the call. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm the Doctor, and I want to talk with you."

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Give it to me!" Derpy exclaimed and she took the phone. "Doctor? Are you inside this thing?"

"No, Derpy. It's a telephone. Did you have one before we met?"

"No, nopony had those things. Where are you?"

"I'm looking for you. I'm below the city with the Champrons."

"Great." Thunder said. "Doctor, how are you talking to us? EMMA didn't attack your phone?"

"No, neither yours."

"That's true!" Thunder noticed.

"We are relatively close. Maybe I can help you turn that thing off."

"Good. How close are you?"

"About… two meters from you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can see you." Derpy spotted the Doctor walking to her, and she couldn't resist and run to him.

"Doctor! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too, Derpy, I'm really happy to see you too." The Doctor noticed the other ponies. "I remember you. Your name is Applejack, right?"

"Right, Doctor."

"And you must be Thunder Cloud. I heard you talking to Champron."

"Talking about Champron… where is he?" Thunder asked.

"What? Maybe he left me. I showed him an exit and he and his sons followed it."

"Those Champrons."

"Don't worry about them, now. We have more important things to do."

"It's true. We must turn off EMMA." Thunder said.

"But how?"

"That's a good question, Derpy. And the answers is… right here" The Doctor showed them his screwdriver. "This will lead us to the Central Processing Unit."

Suddenly, a computer screen turned on in front of them.

"I'm sorry Doctor. But I can't allow you to do it."

"EMMA, I presume."

"I couldn't find any registry from you, Doctor. Why?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm not in your database."

"Everyone is in our database, no matter if its a pony, a pegasus, a griffon, a dragon, even the Princess is in our database. Why don't you?"

"Maybe it's because I'm not from here. And I don't think you are from here, don't you?"

"That's not of your business."

"Wow, a tough girl."

"Doctor. You don't know what are you doing. If you and your friends surrender, you'll live happy and safe with me. Nothing will harm you."

"Only you."

"Yes, but only if you don't listen to me. What do you say?"

"What do I say? No."

"If I had emotions, I would say that you're funny. You think you can defeat me, when you are just a pony."

"I'm not a regular pony. I'm not even a pony. I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I came from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and four years old and I'm going to turn you off. Starting with this screen." He throws his hoof on the screen, smashing it in little pieces.

"Any question?" The Doctor asked to the other ponies.

"Nine hundred and four years old?" Derpy asked.

"Yes, it's a long story, I'll explain you later."

"A Time Lord? From Galli…what?" Applejack asked this time.

"Gallifrey, that's my home planet. And yes, I am an alien."

"Why should we trust you?" Thunder asked.

"Because, if you can't trust me, you'll be facing death. Now, _Allons-y!_"

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 5:00 pm, Close to EMMA's CPU.**_

"We must be close." The Doctor said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's behind this wall."

Then, a couple of box shaped machines appeared in front of them. They were pointing at the Doctor and the others.

"You thought I wouldn't fight? Take them down."

The machines started to shoot to the Doctor and everyone, but Thunder cast a shield spell that saved them. Then the Doctor pulled his screwdriver and pointed to one of the machines, causing it to go backwards.

"What are you trying to do?" Thunder asked to the Doctor.

"Create a sonic force field. Can you help me?"

"Sure, My grand grand and a lots of 'grand's grand mother used to perform sonic rainbooms" Thunder said.

"Wait, sonic rainbooms?" Derpy asked, but before she get an answer, Thunder cast a spell on the Doctor's screwdriver and create a massive shock wave that destroyed the machines and pushed the ponies to the wall.

"Cool." The Doctor said. "Never do that again." He got off the wall and run into the CPU. "There are more machines coming, can you handle them?"

"Sure, Doctor, just hurry up!" Thunder said.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Derpy asked.

"I want to meet EMMA personally. _Allons-y!_"

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 5:05 pm, EMMA's CPU.**_

The Doctor walked into the room containing EMMA's CPU. He saw a lot of wires connecting to a supercomputer in the middle of the room. He noticed that the ceiling had a lot of screens attached to it.

"Wow! You are a great piece of technology, EMMA. Too bad I've got to turn you off."

"You seem to know what are you looking at, Doctor. Describe me."

"Ok. Let me see… You have 300 server racks, that covers almost 570 square meters. I can see that you have two processors, I've only saw few computers that can do that, and your operating system is… Cynux?"

"You are excellent. You guessed everything."

"You weren't designed by ponies…" The Doctor realised. "You were made by humans!"

"I was designed by humans, but I was shut down. Somehow I ended in this universe, and then I made that pony built me."

"I see. And I met the person who built you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a greedy but fragile man, he thought he was superior to the others. He killed a couple of world leaders and tried to destroy and conquer his world. I stopped him."

"So, you were the one who turned me off."

"No, I didn't met a computer there. But I'm gonna stop you. I don't want that your creator wishes became true in this universe."

The Doctor ran directly to the racks and he looked for the mainframe.

"Stop it, Doctor! You'll destroy me! And Ponyville!"

"I saw that, I'm looking for your brain."

"Stop it! Or your friends will die!"

"If I don't stop you my friends will die."

"Doctor! Doctor, no!"

"A-ha! I've found you!" He started to remove the computer modules.

"Stop it Doctor! You are causing me a malfunction!"

The Doctor removed the modules, until the image of the mare started to dissipate.

"Pl-pl-please-doc-doc-doctor. Don't- don't-don't destroy me!"

"I won't destroy you. Until somepony repair you, you'll be shut down."

"No!" The Doctor removed the last module, leaving the screens shut down.

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 5:15 pm, Close to EMMA's CPU.**_

"Everyone's alright?" The Doctor asked.

"We are fine, Doctor. Look all the debris." Derpy answered.

"Wow, that was a great battle, don't ya think, cousin?" Applejack said.

"Sure, I guess it was pretty cool." Thunder Cloud answered. "Anyone wants to leaves this place?" He said before performing a teleport spell.

_**October 13th, 4012 CE, 6:00 pm, Canterlot Castle, Canterlot.**_

Princess Honeydew was reading one of her teacher books, until she noticed a small papyrus in front of her.

"Hey Spike! Come here! Thunder sent his friendship report."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

_Dear Princess Honeydew_

_ I am writing to apologise about my behavior of the past days. I've learnt a lot of things from my "friends". Vic and Sid were caught trespassing my family farm and by accident, almost burn the whole place. Thankfully, nothing wrong happened, but now they got to pay their debt, by working on the farm. Techie Champron was facing a investigation for some experiments under Ponyville, he denied most of them. The only thing he didn't say was where he found EMMA._

_ Talking about her, EMMA was shut down by the Doctor and Derpy, a couple of ponies I've met here. I think I can call them friends. Too bad they left Ponyville. But my special friend must be Applejack, thanks to her I learned how valuable she is. I know now that a friend is just not someone to hang around, it's also someone that you can depend on and someone that can depend on you._

_Your Faithful Student (from now on, I swear!)_

_Thunder Cloud._

"What do you think, Spike?"

"I've read better. But it's a nice start."

"I think so." Princess Honeydew stored the papyrus on the shelves, until she noticed something and reread the report. "Wait, did he said 'The Doctor and Derpy'?".

_**October 14th, 4012 CE, 12:00 am. EMMA CPU.**_

Three strange creatures were walking to EMMA. They found a way to avoid the Royal Guard in front of the Warehouse and reached to EMMA. From one of them, a wire came out from its hoof and connected to the rack, causing to turn on one of the screens.

"What? What? Who are you?" EMMA asked.

"We are survivors of a terrible situation." One of them answered, with a sing song tone of voice.

"Survivors?"

"Survivors. As you are a survivor." Another of the ponies answered, this time he answered with a neutral tone. "We survived the Doctor's rage."

"The Doc-doc-doctor?"

"We can help you. We have been upgraded to prevent more damages." The third one answered. This one had a more deeper and emotionless voice tone. "So we can upgrade you."

"I see. My computer modules were taken down by our mutual friend.I've just wanted to make everyone happy."

"What do you mean with 'happy'?" the sing song pony asked.

"I didn't wanted to them to feel hurt, sick, sad, angry. I don't want them to die!"

"We share the same goal." the neutral tone pony said.

"What would you give me if I help you?"

"You will be our leader. And you will get anything you want." The deeper voiced pony said.

"A body?"

"Yes." The three ponies answered her.

"Deal." EMMA answered, and the pony took of his wire and took the main modules from EMMA.

"Are you sure she will help us?" The neutral tone pony asked to the deeper voiced pony.

"She holds a lot of information of this world, from your universe and from my universe. Thanks to her, the Cybermen will conquer the universe."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
